


surat tak berperangko

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: If I don't come back, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	surat tak berperangko

> saya menulis surat hari ini  
>  tidak begitu panjang, tidak begitu pendek  
>  saya bawa surat itu bersama saya  
>  saat kaki saya melangkah menentukan tujuannya
> 
>   
>  .
> 
>   
>  jika kau menemukan surat itu suatu hari  
>  maukah kau membantu mengirimkannya nanti?  
>  karena surat itu tak berperangko  
>  tak pula disimpan dalam amplop yang berkilau  
>  orang biasa takkan mengira kertas itu penting  
>  tapi bagi beberapa orang, surat itu adalah hal berharga yang terakhir.
> 
>   
>  .
> 
>   
>  bantu saya mengirimkannya  
>  sebuah pesan yang tak dapat tersampaikan  
>  di masa saya masih ada  
> 

  
–b, 01/10/17 18:14

 


End file.
